


Something To Think About

by JaimzAG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimzAG/pseuds/JaimzAG
Summary: Response to a prompt; "How would people’s inquisitors or wardens or Hawke’s interact with small children coming up to them?"Hawke is approached by a lost child and it gives her something to think about.





	Something To Think About

Lilah blinked down at the small child that had trotted up to her asking “Excuse me, serah Champion, I got lost”. Her first instinct was to ask if the child was sure they wanted to address  _ her _ , but since she was fairly certain she was the only  _ Serah Champion _ around, they must have been. It didn’t quite make sense to her, for a child to ask help from her specifically, she always thought she came off as somewhat unapproachable, with her spiked armour and hood and varied entourage of people, usually also in some sort of battle gear and often carrying large weapons.

She glanced between the friends that flanked her, Isabela and Varric to her left, Aveline to her right. If anybody, she’d have expected the child to go to the Guard-Captain of all people.

“Hawke?” Aveline asked tentatively when their eyes met and Lilah came back to the moment from her bemusement.

“Oh, right,” she turned back to the child, “ah… what’s… what’s your name then?”

She felt clumsy. Thinking about it as she and the little group guided the small child back to their home in Lowtown, she’d not really had much of any experience with kids since she and her siblings had been kids themselves. She’d always grimaced at the thought of settling down with a family, but as it turned out that wasn’t for lack of maternal instinct, just lack of interest in  _ men  _ and having to have a husband.

Her attention returned to the small child and she noticed their feet dragging slightly.

“Are you… tired?” She asked tentatively and the child nodded. She wasn’t sure what to do with that but, after exchanging momentary glances with the rest of the party, bent to pick the child up, making sure they didn’t catch any of the sharp points of her armour. The child seemed to settle contentedly in her arms and whilst she felt a little awkward at first, the child didn’t weigh much and the warmth of their small body was surprisingly comforting.

She caught the eye of Isabela who, with Varric’s input, was happily narrating some tale of grand piracy for the child’s amusement, and wondered what type of mothers they could be. That was definitely a conversation that had to happen post a few drinks, if it happened at all. She adored Isabela but she’d been skittish about their relationship before, she didn’t want to scare her off. Maybe it wasn’t a possibility for them. Whilst she had her nice home in Hightown now, she wasn’t exactly there often. Being made to sit inside and be still made her feel restless. She wanted to be out in the world. As much as she complained about having to solve everybody’s problems she knew she’d be bored sitting at home doing… whatever it was ladies of Hightown were expected to do.

When they finally reached the small house in Lowtown and handed over the child to their shocked but grateful parents, Lilah wasn’t exactly hesitant to let the kid go, but…

It had left her with something to think about, that was certain.


End file.
